bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onmyouji
|averageheight = Varies |skincolor = Varies |haircolor = Varies |distinctions = Spiritually Aware |averagelifespan = Above Average |primarypower = Onmyoujutsu (陰陽術 Art of Duality) Hakkyoku-ken (八極拳 Eight Extremities Fist) Shikigami (式神 Ceremonial God)}} The Onmyouji (陰陽師 Sorcerer) in modern terms are mediums, having the ability to detect the existence of all types of spiritual beings. They are a segmented part of humanity and the spiritually aware who have deveoped ways to deal with . Unlike their, technically "brethren" the , the Onmyouji are not as aggressive nor do they have bad relations with the . Originally, they started as a religious movement around the 7th century that quickly grew into one of the largest forces in the . Their most prominent rise to fame was during the Heian period in Japan when the Imperial Court granted them official government responsibilities and influence over its people. However, their own beliefs led to their fall into obscurity, but not many doubted their perseverance over the centuries. The Onmyouji are unfaltering devotees of the Balance of Souls as they were taught by the later on. Each action undertaken from them, in turn correlated to that very same concept as to prevent one side of reality from inclining towards the other, effectively creaing an interdimentional collapse. During later times, this adherence to the balance was not in favor of the Imperial Court, who neither understood, nor had any such intention. They felt betrayed for not receiving the Onmyouji's full loyalty. Eventually, the slow and steady decline of their political clout led them to enter the darkness from which to perform their duties. With the current destructive conflicts and world changing events happening all around the three core realms, the Onmyouji have felt it necessary to rise from the shadows and protect everyone's existence. Biology and Appearance The Onmyouji are a very proud and traditional group of spiritually aware Humans that reside within the . They are capable using Reiryoku and interacting with all forms of spiritual beings. Unlike just about evey other race however, they do not manipulate Reiryoku, nor attempt to exert any form of control over it. Reishi Flow: Onmyouji believe that like water, the source of all physical life, Reiryoku is the source of all spiritual life. They believe it pervades everything and links the surroundings together. The energy flows around and through the body, forming a cohesive and functioning unit. By understanding its rhythm and flow they believe they could guide it for the use of various purposes, such as movement, healing and even combat. There are two types of flow of Reiryoku: *'Innate': Every being, whether from the , , Soul Society or anywhere else possesses Reiryoku within their bodies, moving in a constant flow. It gives them life and some are capable of using it to a greater extent, such as the with their . *'External': The very fabric of existence is based upon the flow of Reiryoku. In the , the flow conforms and moves beneath the surface in what is known as the Dragon Veins. Culture and Society Structure The system of Onmyouji is divided into two parts. The Shuzoku (主族 Main Family) are the first clans to join this system and are the considered the ruling government that decides the laws. The Bunzoku (分族 Branch Family) are the clans that joined sometime afterwards. They are the main army who are sent out to fight the Hollows and protect the average humans as well as the guardians of the system that is Onmyouji, making sure no one knows they still exist. There are 12 main families and 36 branch families overall that comprise the system known as Onmyouji. Roles The Juniseiza (十二星座 Twelve Celestial Stars) are a group of twelve heads of the first twelve clans to fall under the banner Onmyouji. They were the first to be taught by the Shinigami, possessing great great knowledge, abilities and skills as spiritually aware humans, easily rivaling their teachers and benefactors. Being the first to join this alliance of sorts, they are the ruling body with the clan head holding a position of power amongst their brethren. All rules and regulations as well as their enforcement is handled by these families. Culture History The history of the Onmyouji dictates they existed far before the 7th century, although not as an organised religious movement. The were scattered mostly around Japan and China, being descendants of rogue who have married spiritually aware humans. Because of their abilities to see and do what most people could not, they were shunned and feared by society as demons and witches alike. Through the years, by meeting others like themselves, the Onmyouji began to gather in large numbers. Embittered by their negative treatment, the Onmyouji felt a need to prove themselves much better than the average man. So they began to study and perfect their so called "curse" into what they now called art. As they could see souls, they could also see hollows. By utilizing their reishi through techniques, they began to specialize in hunting and destroying them, much like the . That was tipping the Balance of Souls, which subsequently garnered them the attention of . Unlike the however, because of the Onmyouji's scholarly views and need to perfect their art they did not turn away the , but welcomed them with open arms. Learning of the Balance of Souls, the Onmyouji began to realise the dire consequences of their pride and selfish desire to prove themselves. Despite that, they could not however, destroy decades of the tireless work they had put into creating and perfecting their art. So they proposed a deal. In exchange for knowledge and training on how to safely battle the hollows, the Onmyouji would devote themselves on the Balance of Souls and making sure it is never broken. Their determination and utter refusal for any other alternatives left the Shinigami with no other option but to agree, as they didn't want any bloodshed like with the Quincy but they would only agree under one condition. That was that all Onmyouji fall and conform under one banner. While they could stil separate themselves in families or organisation as they so choose, they must be allies, not fight amongst themselves and cause discord within the . Begrudgingly, the Onmyouji agreed and during the late 7th century, officially became an organised religious movement that resided primarily in Japan and China. It was during the Heian period in Japan that the Onmyouji's influence grew most. Their actions in protecting the living from Hollows as well the ability to read the flow of reishi and even predict certain events garnered the attention of the newly rising Imperial Court. They were given political clout and a position in the government under the Bureau of Onmyō (陰陽寮 Onmyō-ryō). For a time they prospered, receiving the recongnition and acknowledgement that they so desperately sought. No longer shunned, hated and feared by their average brethren, the Onmyouji were respected, admired and loved. To be an Onmyouji was considered one of the highest honors. But as every rise, there must be a fall. The Imperial Court's demands grew more selfish and dangerous by the day. The Onmyouji could not and would not endager the Balance of Souls, no matter what sacrifices they had to make. There were many things that the clans argued about, but that was one iron clad law that they refused to break, in part for the promise they made to their benefactors, the Shinigami who were the first to ever acknowledge them as anything more than demons and witches. That belief and unfaltering devotion led to their fall in obscurity. The Imperial Court and aristocracy did not know nor wished to acknowledge the danger their actions would place upon themselves. Many a times would the Onmyouji plead with the court to cease and desist with their requests, as it placed all worlds in danger but to no avail. Eventually, with much reluctance, the Onmyouji all agreed that it was time to separate themselves from human society as it was too dangerous. From that point onwards, up until the recent events the Onmyouji resided in the shadows and became nothing more than superstition. Now they rise once more to protect all worlds and all existences as allies of the Shinigami. Onmyouji Equipment Spiritual Abilities & Powers Onmyoujutsu Onmyoujutsu (陰陽術 Art of Duality) is a form of Onmyouji combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories. Yōton for direct combat and Inton for battle support. Each spell is performed using various handseals that derive from the 12 Chinese Zodiacs. Experienced users can perform them with lesser handseals or not use any, although their effectiveness and power can be diminished. Hakkyoku-ken Hakkyoku-ken (八極拳 Eight Extremities Fist): A form of martial arts used by the Onmyouji. It focuses on striking at high, mid, and low levels of the body and is most useful in close combat as it is an aggressive style that is meant to deal heavy damage. Hakkyoku-ken does not have many defensive techniques and stances, since it was primarily designed to allow Onmyouji to fight using it in combination with special barrier type Onmyoujutsu as well as reiatsu to augment themselves. The Hachimichi no Sentou (八道の戦闘 Eight Ways of Combat) or the eight ways to fight are: *''Genkotsu'' 拳骨: using the fist to pressure the opponent and deal significant damage. *''Tenouchi'' 手の内: using the palm to keep the opponent at bay, redirect incoming attacks and/or use disbaling strikes. *''Hiji'' 肘: using elbow strikes to cause severe damage, especially in close quarter combat. *''Hiza'' 膝: using the knees in a similar fashion as the elbows. *''Kakutou'' 格闘: grappling or techniques, maneuvers, and counters applied to an opponent in order to gain a physical advantage; such as improving relative position, escaping, submitting, or injury to the opponent. *''Handou'' 反動: using kicks to deal damage and/or disrupt opponent's rhytm. *''Hitoashi'' 一足: using step movements for attacking, defending and detracting the opponent. According to Onmyouju martial artists, no matter how strong a fist is, if it cannot connect with the opponent then it becomes useless. That is why they are seen as some of the most fundamental techniques. *''Ukeru'' 受ける: use of parrying is mainly for defensive purposes. Shikigami A Shikigami (式神 Ceremonial God) is considered the main power of the Onmyouji. They have many similarities to a , due to the facts that the Onmyouji are descendants of Shinigami and were also taught by them at some point in time. Although there are some fundamental differences as through the years, they have been further developed into what is considered a standard today. Notable Members Gallery Seimei.jpg|Abe no Seimei, the 7th Head of the Abe Clan Sengoku.jpg|Sengoku Akira, the 27th Head of the Sengoku Clan Baiken1.jpg|Baiken Sanada, Heir to the Sanada Clan Trivia *All credit for the name/translation of the group of the main families goes to Illuminate Void. Thanks! *Credit for the translations of the terms Main families and Branch families goes to Ash. Thanks! *Concepts for their philosophy is taken not just from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onmy%C5%8Dd%C5%8D Onmyōdō (陰陽道, also In'yōdō, lit. The Way of Yin and Yang)], **But also from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feng_shui Feng shui (風水 fēng shǔi)] **And [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Qi (氣, also chi or ch'i)] Behind the Scenes *'Hakkyoku-ken/Bājíquán' (八極拳 Eight Extremities Fist) of the Onmyouji does not follow the actual style. It uses fictional and/or elements from other styles. So if you are a practitioner and/or know a lot of the style itself, don't be surprised if you read about things that it doesn't really have. Category:Zikimura Category:Organization Category:Humans Category:Race Category:Races Category:Onmyouji